


Nothing

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Gen, Isolation, Pre-Canon, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Good intentions don't always lead to being accepted, especially when you're a gunslinger. An experience Chris makes (Translation of my German drabble "Nichts", Chris's POV).





	Nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nichts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/521162) by Sindarina. 

> I have earned some free time, so here's another translation :)) I suppose that after some time, gunslingers are likely to get used to being rejected, even when they have good intentions. That's not an attitude you get overnight. So I thought of a situation that might have "helped" Chris on this way... Hope you enjoy it!

I have enough of every town at some point. Once I've moved on, it fuses with all the others in my memory before long. Pure monotony. 

Not this time. A woman has stood out to me. I wanna talk to her before I go. 

As I approach her, her eyes stop shining. She gives me a suspicious look. 

"What do you want from me?" 

_To tell you that you're beautiful, Ma'am. Even after leaving this place, I'll think of you. Goodbye._

No. I don't want anything. Not anymore. I was foolish to get into this. 

I avert my gaze. 

"Nothing."


End file.
